As Thick as Blood
by lenaetv
Summary: A Kakashi X Sakura Pairing. Sakura is faced with her fears when she has an unexpecting meeting with the man that changed her life. Vampires Lemon
1. They Meet Again

AN: HI! This story is a request. :) Enjoy!

* * *

The night shadows climbed the wall as Sakura pressed her injured body flush against it to hide in the darkness. She gritted her teeth as the pain from the large slash on her arm throbbed as she applied pressure on it. If she didn't hurry, she would be the one being hunted.

The alleyway was narrow and her chance of escape was looking slim to none. Ripping the bottom of her shirt off she shivered as the cold night air hit her bare flesh. Quickly she wrapped the cloth around her wound, hoping it would work for the time being. She fought back the urge to scream in pain as she tightened it.

She caught the movement of a shadow out of the corner of her eye. _Stay calm._ She repeated over and over in her head. They had found her quicker then she expected and now wasn't the time to panic. Doing a quick glance around, she took a running start before jumping up on nearby fire escape.

Her body moving at almost lightening speed up the rickety old metal stairs. Her heart skipped when a crash sounded below and the whole contraption shook under her feet. Her pace quickened as the shadowy figure quickly closed the distance between them.

Reaching to rooftop she reached for her weapon and cursed out loud when her hand felt nothing but an empty belt. She had only seconds to make her decision. Stay and fight.....or jump. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see the figure step onto the roof before she took off again at full speed. She hit the edge of the roof and with all the power she could muster in her legs, she jumped.

The seconds while she flew through the air were tense, it wasn't until her feet hit the neighboring rooftop, that her mind kicked into gear. She looked once again over her shoulder to see the figure watching her, making no attempt to follow. _This isn't good._

"You are an interesting one aren't you?" A man's voice rumbled with laughter. She turned back to see her enemy towering over her.

"Well you're becoming a pain in my neck!" She hissed and threw her right leg in the air. He dodged it without breaking a sweat.

"Now that's not very nice to say." He mused with a playful glint in his eyes. "I haven't even sunk my teeth into your neck and you're already accusing me."

"I don't have to be nice to a vampire." She met his gaze with a cold stare. "I just have to kill you." She made a move, but fell quickly to her knees and let out a grunt in pain as she grabbed her injured arm.

"You can't do much of anything with that injury." He said from behind her suddenly, his warm breath brushing against her cheek. "Mmmm" She flinched as his hand brushed over the blood soaked cloth on her arm. "Your blood smells so pure, so sweet."

"That's enough Genma."

"Hmph...." Genma stood and licked the blood from his fingers. "I was just playing with her."

Sakura growled under her breath as she glared at the one who intervened. "Who said I needed any help from the likes of you......Kakashi." His name rolled off her tongue laced with venom.

Kakashi gave a half smile from under his mask covered face as he walked towards her to stand in front of her. "Been a long time Sakura." He knelt down and lifted her chin to get a better look at her face. "You were just a child the last time I saw you."

She snapped her mouth in an attempt to bite his hand. "And you are still a filthy vampire." Kakashi gave a small chuckle before lifting the eye patch covering his greatest weapon. Within seconds she fell to the rooftop unconscious.

"What do you want to do with her?" Genma asked as he gave her a nudge with his foot.

Kakashi replaced his patch before standing back up, staring down at her. "Bring her with, she might just turn out to be useful."

* * *

"What did you bring her here for?" Sasuke hissed as Genma, holding an unconscious Sakura, followed Kakashi into the large foyer of the mansion.

" She's our new bargaining chip." Kakashi stated, sending him look that dared him to try and argue.

"Where you want me to put her?"

Kakashi looked back at her unconscious face. "Take her to the west wing and get her healed up before she drives everyone in the house mad." He ordered. He himself had to hold back after catching the scent of her blood.

"I smell fresh blood." Naruto bounced down the stairs, practically right on queue. "Who'd you bring this........." The words caught in his throat as he saw the pink-haired woman lying limp in Genma's arms. "Sakura?"

"Stay away from her." Genma hissed as he passed the blonde man going up the stairs. "She's our hostage."

Naruto sent a glare to Kakashi that the silver haired man just ignored as he walked into the study. "Why Sakura?" Naruto was bewildered by the fact that she was here.

"Why not?" He shrugged as he unscrewed the lid of a decanter on the small bar and poured himself a shot of Scotch.

"You know why." Sasuke stated leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. "She's annoying."

Kakashi swished the liquid around in his glass and chuckled before downing it. "No." he took in a sharp breath from the burning sensation as the liquid slid down his throat. "You're just scared cause you know she could kill you if she had the chance."

"This isn't good." Naruto mumbled as he slumped into a nearby chair.

Sasuke held the man's gaze before pushing from the wall. "No, it's you she hates." He smirked and turned away, disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

AN: Please Review! (Story will be about 3 chapters long)


	2. Memories and Seduction

**AN:** Finally the moment has come to post the next chapter. It's been way, way too long and I'm truly sorry. I thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapter and hope you like this one just as much. :) So please ENJOY!

* * *

Kakashi pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the bed. He knew what Sasuke had said was true. He was the one that she hated. In her eyes he had taken away everything that was precious to her. A knock sounded at his door, but he just ignored it and slumped into the arm chair in front of the cold fireplace. He laid his head back and let out a sigh. The image of a small pink haired child crying at his feet kept flashing through his mind.

The knock sounded again and a muffled voice called out to him. "Kakashi open the door."

Kakashi stared at the shadowed ceiling for a moment before muttering. "It's open."

The door clicked and creaked open sending a thin line of light from the hall across the dim room. "What do you plan to do with her?" Yamato asked bluntly.

Kakashi gave a half shrug ."Use her as a bargaining chip."

"That's a load of crap." Yamato countered and closed the door behind him, sending the room back into darkness. "You know that Tsunade doesn't bargain with us for anything. Even if it's for one of her slayers."

Kakashi frowned. "But Sakura's different."

Yamato chuckled and leaned against the door crossing his arms over his chest. "Only to you she is."

He lifted his head and scowled. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means?" Yamato scowled back. "And you also know what will happen if you don't get rid of her." There was a long pause and the tension between the two men grew heavy. "You can't do it." Yamato stated the fact.

Kakashi clenched his fists tight and gave a low growl. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

* * *

Saying he'd handle it and actually putting it into action were two different things now that he stared down at her sleeping face. The 12 year old little girl he once knew her as was no longer there, instead a beautiful 24 year old woman had taken her place.

Frustrated he sat down on the edge of the king sized bed. Clasping his hands in front of him as he stared blankly out into the dim lit room. The right thing to do is the one thing he doesn't want to do. He can't kill. Now that she has become a slayer, she is a major threat to him and the rest of the clan.

"You let your guard down too easily." A soft voice whispered from behind him.

He gave a small grin. _She really is good._ Just as the thought passed he dodged as she came at him. He quickly disappeared into the shadows of the room. As he turned to face her, he wasn't surprised to see her eyes still follow him even in the darkness. She was trained by Tsunade after all. What actually surprised him the most was that she stood there in all her naked glory. It was quite a beautiful site in the dim light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. Even that hateful look that flared in her eyes.

"I will kill you." She hissed.

He gave a low chuckle. "That may be. But right now you're pretty defenseless. Don't you think?"

A small smile crossed her face. "Don't under estimate me." With that she once again lunged at him.

This time though he didn't dodge. This time he too lunged towards her. It was over in seconds. With little struggle he caught her arms and spun her around with her arms trapped behind her back with one hand and the other wrapped tight around her waist. She was successfully caught.

"You shouldn't underestimate me either." He whispered in her ear. A shiver ran through is body as he inhaled the faint sent of her blood.

A growl escaped her throat as she struggled to get free. "Let me go you filthy creature."

But instead of letting go, his grip tightened. He took a steadying breath to control himself. But with his hand splayed across the warm soft flesh of her stomach and even with her wound now healed, the smell of her pure blood blinded his senses. Controlling himself might not be an option. "Sakura" He whispered as he buried his head in her nape. "You shouldn't expose yourself so openly."

He could hear her heart start to race frantically. It was music to a vampires ears to hear the pumping of fresh blood. He grazed his cloth covered lips across her neck. As instinct took over he sought out her pulse at the base of her neck. A low growled escaped his throat as she tilted her head, exposing her neck to him.

"Do it." She hissed. "Do what you should have done the first time."

Her words shocked his system and his head shot up. He stared down at the woman in his grasp as if he had no idea who she was. But then in truth, he really never had any clue at all. His lone eye went wide as a tear trickled off her cheek and landed on his arm. Anger and guilt now flooded through him. His grip tightened even more until she let out a tiny whimper. He then pushed her away sending her falling on the bed.

"Get dressed. You're leaving." He growled and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Your letting her go!" Genma protested as he watched Kakashi down his third glass of scotch. "What's the point in that!"

"There was no point in bringing her here at all." Sasuke stated as he leaned against the wall of the study his eyes fixated on the silver haired man. "You should have killed her when you......"

The sound of a glass cracking against the wooden top of the small bar sent the room into complete silence. "Don't speak....." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't speak of matters that don't concern you."

"Tch. Don't concern me? Who do you think she's been looking for all these years? It's you who shouldn't worry about matters that don't concern you." Sasuke stated flatly.

"You forget who it was who saved you Sasuke." Yamato said from the doorway. "If Kakashi hadn't taken you that day, you, Naruto and even Sakura would be dead now."

He glanced at Yamato "Maybe that would have been better. Not for me and Naruto surely, but for her at least."

"Sasuke how can you say that?!" Naruto said shocked.

Sasuke continued ignoring the blonde. "What good came out of leaving her alive?" His gaze fell on Kakashi again. "It was you Kakashi who chose to let her live 12 years ago. And now she's not only a nuisance but she's a threat to our clan."

Kakashi's jaw tensed as he held his tongue. There was no point in arguing, he knew Sasuke spoke the truth. The memory of that day still haunted him.

_"Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and Asuma hid in the shadows of the darkened street._

_"Yes. Those are the two my father wishes us to capture. " Asuma began. "He's thinks they'll be very useful to the clan in the future." _

_"There just children." Kakashi scoffed. "Shouldn't we wait till their older?"_

_"Usually we would, but the Akatsuki clan has had their eye on them for awhile now. We need to get them before they do."_

_"The Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked confused. "They're after these little humans? What for?"_

_Asuma shrugged. "We're not quite sure, all we know is that Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. We think that may be a reason. But whatever the reason we can't let the Akatsuki have them."_

"Is this really what you want to do?" Asuma asked breaking through his thoughts. "Now that you're the clan leader you can change the rules you know."

Kakashi frowned. He knew this very well. But allowing a woman to join the clan now would start a chain reaction leading to the clans downfall. "My decision stands as is. Make sure everyone in the house understands this, she is not be harmed."

* * *

Sakura slowly slid her torn shirt over her head, pulling it down into place. Her encounter with Kakashi had stirred up her painful memories. Memories that urged her into becoming the slayer she was today. Making a promise to herself that one day she would find the two people who meant the most to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now here she stood, somewhere in this house are the two she's been looking for and she still can't reach them. "Once again I can't save them can I?

_"NO! LET THEM GO!" Sakura screamed as a dark figure held tight to an unconscious Sasuke and Naruto. She ran towards them reaching out her hand. 'Please stop!' Just mere feet from them she stumbled and fell to her knees at his feet._

_Her fingers dug into the ground as the pain from her torn flesh made her let go of her last restraints. A sob escaped her throat as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked up to seeing her precious friends and the dark features of the man who held them. His silver hair, the black mask, the scar still visible under his eye patch and that cold look in his dark visible eye sent even more fear running through her. _

_She swallowed back a sob. "Please, don't.....don't take them from me. They're all I have left." She whispered, her vision getting blurry from the tears. "Please......" Her head fell, she knew there was nothing more she could do. Fighting a vampire wasn't an option for her, then she would surely be killed. It was hopeless. "If you're going to take them then just kill me!" She screamed frustrated._

_"I'm sorry" A surprisingly gentle voice said. _

_She wiped at her tears as she looked up at him, but they were already gone._

A pain hit Sakura's chest at the horrible memory. Saying sorry just didn't cut it. She wanted back what it was she had lost. That's why she became a slayer, to hunt down that figure that haunted her every night and find her friends. And if Kakashi was going to stand in her way......

Her hand unconsciously rubbed at her neck where he had grazed his lips. It sent a shiver running down her spine. But at the same time she realized for the first time what it was she really had to do to achieve her goal. To get close to clan members, you need to get close to the clan leader. The plan didn't appeal to her all that much. But her determination would not falter. She would do whatever it is she has to, even if that meant seducing the one vampire she despised the most.

"Are you ready yet?" Kakashi suddenly appeared from the darkness.

Instinctively she reached for her weapon, only to find that she still had nothing to fight with. Once she saw it was Kakashi she smirked. "What if I don't want to leave?"

"That's not an option." He stated.

She bit her bottom lip as she took a step towards him. He watched her carefully, waiting for her attack. Instead she forced a smile and held up her hands as she took another step. "I'm weaponless remember?" Another step closer.

He crossed his arms over his chest and kept is guard on high alert. His lone eye watching her every movement as she got closer and closer.

"Don't be so tense." She breathed in a low seductive voice. "Relax" She now took that last step that brought her mere inches from him. Her heart raced as she worked up the nerve to slowly reach up for his mask. Waiting for him to stop her at anytime. Butterfly's filled her stomach as she felt the cloth beneath her fingers. With another boost of courage she slowly pulled the mask down revealing to her his true face.

As her hand began to withdraw, he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Trying to seduce to me to run a stake through my heart." He growled. "Don't try my patience."

Her pulse quickened. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't, not now. "Your right" She slowly leaned in. "I'm trying to seduce you." She whispered as she grazed his lips. "As for running a stake through your heart." She slowly ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. "Not tonight."

**.......to be continued**

* * *

**AN:** I know...I'm sorry I hate '.......to be continued' too. But the next chapter is in the works and it won't take nearly as long as it did to post this one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!!! :) Till next time LUV YA!!!!!


	3. Intruder

**AN: ** So I would just like to say sorry for the long, long, long, long wait. :-( But here is the next chapter finally. It's kinda short but it's a start. Please read and review and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. :-) ENJOY!

* * *

Kakashi's grip on her wrist loosened and a low growl resonated from deep in chest as Sakura pressed her lips to his. They were soft and warm, but even she couldn't hide their small; tremble. And she also couldn't hide that fact that her heart was racing so frantically in fear that he could almost taste the steady flow. Even so, at this moment he desired her.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. He needed to taste her deeper, needed to feel her warm body hard against him, even if just for a moment. Once that moment passed he let out another low growl, tightening his grip on her wrist and quickly spun her around. She let out a hiss in irritation as they now found themselves in the same position they were in earlier. "If you're not careful, you're luck is gonna run out quick."

She scowled and glared at him over her shoulder. "Luck was never on my side in the first place." She attempted to pull away but couldn't free herself from his grasp.

A pain swept through Kakashi. Even through the pure hatred in her eyes he could see how alone she felt. He averted his gaze and cursed inwardly. This is why she was probably his most terrifying enemy. Just like 12 years ago he can't harm her because she was just like him. They both had lost everyone precious to them. HIs chest tightened at the thought. Only in her case he had been the one to rip those people from her life.

His jaw muscles tightened as he forced out the harsh words. "You can never have back what you lost." he loosened his grip and pushed her away. "It's better that just get over it and move on."

It happened in seconds and Kakashi was completely caught off guard. But her quick movement went unnoticed. Until a loud crack broke out through the dim room when her opened hand met his cheek sending his face flying to the side. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She snarled.

Kakashi had to shake off his shocked state and sucked in a breath. She could have taken him in a split second, yet she didn't. He moved his jaw from side to side as the sting began to slowly fade. "You're just full of surprises aren't you." He met her gaze and he frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek and her lower lip began to tremble fighting off more tears. Just as fast as the trembling had started they stopped. One blink and the welling of tears in her eyes gone, replaced with that hatred he grown accustomed to in this short time. The previous tear just a slim stain down her cheek. Playing off the emotions that were threatening to take over her seemed like an easy feat to her. And that bothered him.

His gaze flew to the door. A sudden surge coursed through his body. A threat was closing in on them, and fast. One that was seething with anger and not making any effort to hide their presence. Then again with the rage he could sense he was pretty sure the woman meant business. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as his gaze once again fell on Sakura. "Looks like your about to be saved." He pulled his mask up and before she could question him the sirens sounded throughout the house only proving that the security wall had been breeched.

The door the room flew open and Genma stood in the doorway. "Kakashi, we have a problem."

"I know" Kakashi appeared before Sakura and caught her just time as she tried to make a run for the door.

"Let me go" She hissed and tried to pull from his grasp.

"Soon" He muttered and lifted his eye-patch and Sakura met his gaze briefly before falling limp against him. "Very soon"

* * *

The guards at the gate had been surprising weak. The thought of hired humans to protect their stronghold was almost laughable. But at least she didn't have use too much effort to take them out. Tsunade didn't bother ringing the door bell as she reached the large doors. One hard kick was all it took to gain entrance the mansion. She was ready for an attack, however she grew suspicious when one never came.

"Now what did you go and do that for?" She looked and followed the voice to the top of the stairs.

"Screw you Kakashi" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her angry rising as she saw Sakura thrown limply over his shoulder.

"Hello to you too" He her grin and slowly started down the stairs. "I have to say though I'm a little surprised that you came yourself. It's not like you."

Tsunade took a steadying breath. As much as she wanted to kill him right now her first priority was Sakura. "And it's not like you to take slayers as hostages. Growing soft are you?"

* * *

Kakashi frowned. Why was it everyone had to poke at him with such a weakness as growing soft? "I figured I could use her as a bargaining chip." He stopped half way down the stairs changed Sakura's position to cradle her in his arms. Her neck vulnerable to him he bared his fangs. "Tell me, just how much is she worth to you?"

Kakashi felt victory in his grasp as the woman's eyes filled with a moment of worry and concern. He wondered what the woman would say if she knew that he could never actually follow through with his idle threat and in fact he found her appearance a small blessing if she would take Sakura away from here. Away from him. But he needed her to think that Sakura's life was in danger in order to get what he wanted. "What do you say?" He licked the soft skin over Sakura's steady plus. The action alone had sealed the deal with the older woman by the change ion her expression, but it just about killed him.

"What do you want?" Her fists clenched tight at her sides.

He drew his head up and held the woman's gaze. "I want you full cooperation and the aid of your slayers to help bring down the Akatsuki clan."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him for before she closed them. No doubt sifting through all the options she had. Which he was sad to say she had only one at this moment. Because he could sense the others he had ordered to stay back begin to grow restless in the shadows. The urge to feed on the blood source that willing walked into their territory. He glanced down at Sakura, he knew the woman was important to the leader of the slayers. He had heard rumors here and there. But just how important was she? What was it about her that would bring someone of Tsunade's standings kicking down their door?

"I'll agree" She finally spoke snapping his attention back to her. "But only under one condition."

His lone crinkled in smile. "What would that be?"

"_You_ never lay your hands on Sakura again" She made sure to emphasize the word you. Meaning him alone.

"Agreed" That was easier than he expected. Which made him wonder even more the importance of this woman. He began the rest of the way down the stairs and came to stand in front of Tsunade. "However" He began and dropped Sakura in her arms. "I make no promises if she's the one who comes looking for me."

* * *

**AN: ** What do you think? No good? I know it's too short, I promise to make the next one longer. Let me know what you thought! Luv Ya! Thanks for reading thus far!


	4. Harsh Words

**AN:** Wow, so I'm even impressed that I got this chapter done so fast. But I'm on a roll with it! :-) Which is a good thing I suppose. Anywho...ENJOY!

**_(WARNING: Chapter contains adult language)_**

* * *

Genma used all the willpower he had to hold back the urge to emerge from the shadows and rip the woman from Tsunade's grasp. His body craved for another taste of her blood, his inner beast roared in need of it. From the small taste he had his power had increased and he felt better than he had in centuries. He wanted it so much he could feel the pressure weighing down on his chest. If he had known that innocent lick he had taken on the rooftop would have caused this he would have never taken it at all. Or maybe he would have sunk his teeth into her right there.

He shook the image from his mind and fought back the urge. Kakashi would have probably killed him on the spot. He was overprotective of the slayer. Genma glanced at Kakashi as he finished his conversation with Tsunade. Maybe he knew something? Maybe that was the reason he was so protective of her? He too craved her blood. Is that why he could never kill her? He wanted it for himself? No. He shook the suspicion from his mind. It just wasn't possible. Genma would have known if another vampire had previously taken her blood. He had been the first to taste her pure, innocent and powerful blood. A growl rumbled up from his chest and snarl formed on his lips as the two women disappeared from the mansion entrance.

Kakashi must of noticed the action because he looked over his shoulder meeting Genma's gaze through the darkness. His gaze questioning. Genma pursed his lips and averted his gaze. Perhaps he should tell Kakashi the effect her blood had on him. If Sakura truly was producing such powerful blood she would be very useful in their upcoming battle against the Akatsuki Clan. The thought brought on a wave of strong emotion that crashed through him, but it wasn't anger, it was more like jealously. Which is something that was unfamiliar to him. His kind didn't deal in such emotions. But when it came to her, or rather her blood. Genma licked his lips in remembrance of the taste. He didn't want to share even a single drop.

"Genma" Kakashi called, no doubt sensing his strong urge to feed. "Gather some men and go for a hunt."

Genma stepped from the shadows only after he gained his composure and cleared his thoughts. "My pleasure" That would no doubt fill the hungry hollowness that formed inside him but he knew it would not sate his real hunger. For now he'd keep the power of her blood to himself. Knowing that it will probably be his only way to get another taste of it.

* * *

Sakura slowly gained consciousness. She was sitting and her head was resting against something hard and cool. She could faintly hear a familiar angered voice in the distance. Where was she? Who was it? Her body suddenly jerked hard to the side and her eyes flew open thinking she was gonna fly through the air. After grabbing onto the door and the dash in front of her, she took a few steadying breaths and she finally realized she was in a car, and the distant voice from before was Tsunade's as she screamed angrily into her cell phone.

"I don't give a damn if it's the middle of the night! Call everyone back this instant." She practically growled into the phone.

Sakura could faintly hear Shizune on the other end give her usual 'Yes Ma'am' response. She looked at Tsunade who briefly met her gaze with a glare that sent chills through her. She was beyond angry this time seeing as how she was the one who apparently had rescued her. A harsh punishment was no doubt waiting for her in the near future.

The older woman put her focus again on the road in front of them. "And prepare the compound for a guest." Disdain laced her voice as she gave the order. Her anger seemed to have heightened as she slammed the cell phone closed.

Sakura wasn't sure if was because of this so called guest or her, either way it wasn't good. She lowered her gaze to her hands that were now settled in her lap fidgeting. She didn't want to take any punishment from this woman knowing first hand how horrible it could be. She could hear the deep breaths coming from the older woman to try to calm herself and Sakura could hear the sound of her grinding her teeth holding back her words.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered. It was her own doing sneaking out and chasing the rumors of sightings of the clan that held her friends hostage. She had to go in hopes of finding them. A small flicker of anger appeared and her hands clenched into fists. She had been so close to them, but she still couldn't reach them. A image of Kakashi flashed through her mind. It's his fault. His mask less face with that all knowing smirk smeared across it flashed in her mind. Her neck heated over her pulse and her anger instantly disappeared replaced by a warmth spreading through her body and pooling in her lower abdomen. He had been so close to taking her, sinking his fangs into her neck to suck the life from her. And yet he didn't. How strange. Her hand unconsciously rubbed over the spot, silently wishing he had pierced her flesh like he should have done years ago.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused?" Tsunade hissed through clenched teeth, knocking Sakura from her thoughts.

Sakura lowered her hand. "I know. I apologize."

"An apology isn't going to fucking cut it!" The dam had broken on her anger. "You just about died tonight and for what?" She heard the woman's grip squeak against the leather steering wheel as it tightened. "To save your friends who are beyond your help! I thought you were smarter than that."

Sakura felt the sting of her words in the depths of her heart. That little flicker of hope that she clung to grew smaller. "I just thought that maybe..." Her words faded as she fought back threatening tears.

"Maybe what?" Tsunade scowled. "You'd race in there and your friends would be waiting for you with open arms? Their dead now Sakura. Cold-blooded killers and you better come to terms with it soon because there's not a damn thing you can do to change it."

A tear slid down her cheek and she bit her bottom lip to stop a sob from escaping. That little flicker of hope disappeared and was replaced by an empty dark hole.

* * *

Tsunade caught site of the tear from the corner of her eye before Sakura turned her gaze to the world outside her window. The words she said had been harsh. She had never spoken so coldly to her before. And something tugged at her, making her feel like she should apologize for it. But she pushed the feeling aside. There was no more coddling her anymore. She wasn't the broken little girl she used to be. Sakura was a grown woman and the best damn slayer she had. Plus Sakura didn't know it yet but she is one that will take her place when she steps down from command. That's why she has to be more careful. She is going to get herself killed with all these silly notions she has about saving her friends. They have to come to an end. Especially now that a truce has been formed between them and the Konoha Clan.

At she had Kakashi's word that he would keep his distance from Sakura. The look she saw in his eyes as he licked her neck was not one she wanted to see again. It was hungry for blood and something else that she didn't even want to think about. Tsunade eased up on the gas and took a left down the dirt road leading to the compound. But still she knew for a fact that soon Sakura would meet her friends again. She would be working along side them. It's better that she comes to terms with reality now rather then have to face the cold hard truth later. But how fast should she push it on her. "Sakura" Her angered tone turned stern ready to give orders. "I'm putting you charge of the dealings with the Konoha Clans representative over battle tactics."

"What?" Sakura head spun to glare at her questions reeling her emerald eyes. "What the hell are talking about?"

Tsunade brought the car to a jerking stop as they reached the gates to the compound. She threw the car into park and ignored the guard that appeared at her window as she turned to meet the young woman with her own threatening glare. "In order to safe your ass I agreed to a truce with the Konoha Clan." She watched as anger filled Sakura's features and her body tense. But before she could argue Tsunade threw her hand up to silence her. "It's only to join forces to take out the Akatsuki clan. It's not something I enjoyed doing, but it works to our advantage. So you better get rid of those childhood fantasies and face reality."

Tsunade turned in her seat to give the woman a moment to let it sink in. She knew Sakura was more then capable to take up the task. She'd stake her life on it. And it was something Sakura needed to do to snap her out of whatever mind state she was in and back to things that truly mattered. Tsunade rolled down her window and showed her ID to the guard. He bowed and ordered the gate to be opened. "This is our chance Sakura to take out our biggest threat and I can't afford to have your emotions getting in the way." She threw the car into drive and slowly pulled forward. "So don't fuck it up."

Sakura squared her shoulders. "Yes Ma'am" She forced the words out through gritted teeth.

"Oh and one last thing." Tsunade began as she pulled into the underground garage. "Stay away from Kakashi."

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think thus far? Please let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! Luv Ya!


End file.
